Making Fiends: Freaky Saturday
by TheZaimCompany
Summary: Charlotte and Vendetta wake up to find themselves in each other's bodies! They must find a way to switch back before sun set because by sun set, the change becomes permanent, and they become each other forever. Can they switch back before it's too late! Inspired by Marissa Flynn's "Freaky Phineas Friday!"
1. Prologue: What happened?

(Vendatta's POV)

I woke up this morning feeling great. Hold on a sec! Why is my room blue like Stupid Charlotte! And where is that stupid Hamster! "Good morning my little sunshine!"  
Charlotte's grandmother said. Wait a minute! Charlotte's grandmother? I got out of bed and Charlotte's grandmother said "Hey Charlotte! Do you want some pancakes?"  
"Hold on, I'm Charlotte?" I asked. "Charlotte, why are you imatating Vendatta?" Asked Charlotte's grandmother. "What I'M VENDATTA!" I yelled "Can you show me to the nearest mirror?" I asked. Charlotte's stupid grandma give me one of Charlotte's mirrors. At that moment, I dropped the mirror and it broked into glasses. "AAHHHHH!  
I'm Charlotte!" "Don't worry." said Charlotte's grandmother suspisiously I'll clean that up. How did I become Charlotte?

(Charlotte's POV)

I woke up this beautiful morning! Wow, why is my room darker green and why do I see Grudge sleeping on the floor. I couldn't see Buttons, Buttons 2 or even my grandma.  
So I yawned. And Grudge woke up and followed me but that's okay! I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. I was in Vendatta's body.  
I started cheering and saying yip-eee like so many times! I couldn't belive that I was Vendatta! Grudge looked at me in confusion.

Me: Wow! Charlotte is feeling happy that she's Vendatta and Vendatta is not happy that she's Charlotte. Too be Continued... 


	2. Charlene Knows What Happended!

(Vendetta's POV)

How the heck did I became Charlotte! It was even worse then the time she told me she had 3000 slices of pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut and got sick! Oh my god! I can still feel her heart pounding. It's like a nightmare! Then her grandmother drove away in her van. I bet she knows what happended to me. Then, a few hours later,  
Vendetta I MEAN CHARLOTTE In my body came in with my hamster! "Cool! You founded my body Vendetta!" Charlotte replied at me. Luckily, we still had our voices. Grudge grunted at me. "Listen stupid blue girl!" I said poking at my nose (In my body of course.) "I am so gonna kill you for stealing my body!" Grudge gasped so loud that it looked like he was going to punch but he relised what had happended and now it looked like he was on my side again.

(Charlotte's POV)

I was really happy That I was in Vendetta's body! I was about to do some poses when she stopped me "Stop It!" she yelled "Do not interfear with my body! Do you want me to embarrese you?" "Sure" I said. "Well no!" Vendatta yelled "I'm going to find a way to fix this mess!" then she stomped away with Grudge in my body. I wonder how she would do in body?

(Grudge's POV)

We were at Vendetta's house when we were making the fiend. "I just faked it hamster!" said Vendetta. It was hard to listen to her when she was in Charlotte's body.  
"I'm not going to switch our bodies back! I'm going to make a cake!" I was in confusion since I couldn't talk. "Wait a minute." Vendetta paused "What the heck did I just say?"

(Charlotte's POV)

I was playing in the flowers with my hamster Buttons. When suddenly, I got up and dropped Buttons. Then he ran back into the house. I think that was because he was a little nervous when he saw me in Vendetta's body. But back to me, Like I said I got up. Then I walked to Vendetta's house and suddenly I shouted "Vendetta! Are you making a stupid cake with your stupid hamster! What the? Why did I just yelled out Grudge's name as stupid hamster and Why did I just snapped at Vendetta? It's just like the story I saw online Freaky Phineas Friday. But today's Saturday.

(Vendetta's POV)

Wow! Did Charlotte just shouted at me. I wanted to go downstairs and yell back at her. But my legs twisted and I instead said "Charlotte is really cute." Wait a minute did I just said I loved Charlotte am I becoming more like her?

Me: To be continued... With Charlene and someone else 


	3. No Reverse Button!

_**Me: Sorry if I'm late. I just had a bit of a little scudule going on AND NOW THE EVIL GUEST IS HERE!**_  
_**Vendatta: Hurry up!**_  
_**Me: Okay Okay! Here's the story.**_

Charlene's POV

I pulled up to the driveway where the house looked excalty like Buttons's shape (My granddaughter's hamster not buttons.) I got out my car and I locked . I knocked. Some little boy answered the door "Hi" he said "I'm Christopher." "Oh hi my dearie. Can you show me your brother." I replied. "Yeah." He said "He's upstairs arguing with his friend Seth about fliming his new video and about something that went wrong." "Thank you." I replied "Bye" "Bye" He said. I went upstairs and knocked on the person's door. There was yelling! "WHY DID YOU MESS UP MY NEW VIDEO! MANY OF THE COMMENTS WERE REQUESTING THIS." "Hey, I wrote the script and you were supposed to refreash your brain about it!"

Anthony's POV

While me and Seth were yelling back at each other for messing up this Friday's video. I heard a knock on the door. I got up my chair and I opened the door. It was an eldery lady from Clamburg who was friends my grandmother when they were kids. Then one day, she moved to Clamburg. And she never came back. I know she's animated but I'll go with it. "So are you related with your grandmother?" she asked. "Um... Yeah. What did need me for? We were just about to make a video yesterday but Seth ruined it by chatting on the phone with Feeny! And he layed on the device and he destroyed it. Thus, my girlfriend Ariel asked Anthony! Is that a Brain Switcher! and I said." "Okay. Okay. Dearie. So your girlfriend knowed about the ray and didn't tell you?" "No." I replied back sadly "Where did the ray go to?"

Charlene's POV

"Hold on a sec!" I said. Then I thought when the ray shoot off it must have zapped Charlotte and Vendetta and their brains must have swapped, I knowed that because my granddaughter was lying in bed with her eyes opened after the ray zapped her and then she passed out and went back to sleep. "Hello?" Anthony asked trying to get me back to where I was. I snapped out and then I panicked "Anthony! You get Andrew, Seth, Ariel and Christopher. We're going to zap my granddaughter's brain and her friend's brain back together.

Anthony's POV 

Andrew was in the video at the point so I called him and Ariel and they came. "Andrew! Ariel" "The Ray zapped a eldery who was friends with my grandmother." "Really? We're going to a retirement home?" said Andrew. "No! I'll tell you in the car!" "CHRISTOPHER! ARE YOU COMING?" "I'm coming to Clamburg. Like I forced you to make me go to VidCon 2013." I slapped my hand in the face. "So what happens if the ray zaps a person." said Charlene. "Oh" I replied "They switch brains and they still have their voices but after a few hours they get each other's voices and they become each other forever but sunset. All Andrew's Idea!" Charlene started to panic that her granddaughter was turning into someone she was not so Charlene told us to get into the car as it was 4:00 and Charlotte and Vendetta were becoming each other in 3 hours! "I got a fishing rod" Christopher said singing with a fishing hat on and dad's fishing rod. "Why are you bringing a fishing rod?" I questioned. "Because, I wanna catch clams!" "Come on. Before it's too late!" Charlene said in terror. You can by tears that she was crying. I couldn't Seth would become a disather like this! So we jumped into the car. I was so worried what would happen with ray. What if they die? Or worse, What if they become each other forever. We droved quickley and me and Ariel panicked in terror.

**Me: Whow! Charlotte and Vendetta ARE BECOMING EACH OTHER! THEY MUST HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. Guest starring Culter35. Check him out on Youtube.**


	4. Culter35 meets Charlotte and Vendetta!

_**Me: Hey guys we're back with another chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Vendetta's POV**

Well, this is coming to be harder then I thought it would be. "What is WRONG with me?" I shouted. "Uh... Hamster?" I asked Grudge "Am I supposed to love flowers, make desserts, play on slides and love Charlotte?" Grudge gaved me a look that was really scared of what was going. Then suddenly Charlotte in my body burst into my house I wanted to tell her to get out (but who cares? It's my body It's my house). Charlotte had my foot tapping and pointed to me. "You better fix this!" she said "Did, I just became mad at you? I would never do that." Wow. Was I really this meaner when I was in my own body?

**Charlotte's POV**

I'm used to being happy all the time but I nevered got mad at Vendetta espicially in my body. Grudge walked out into Vendetta's backyard to keep out of our way. Now, I love my body. My body loves me. But Vendetta's body doesn't seem to like me. "Vendetta, What's happening?" I asked nerviously. Vendetta waited for 2 minutes to answer then she spoke "I think when we switched brains we're not just switching bodies. We're becoming each other! TEE-HEE!" She said. Grrrrr she stole my catchphrase. She covered her mouth "Oh God, We're becoming each other!" she said panickly "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Then she took deep breaths. Then I started to panicked "Your right! I'm going to be you and your going to be me! You won't be able to make fiends anymore! I won't be able to have fun time with you!"

**Vendetta's POV**

Wow, why am I chilled out I should be freaking that I'm becoming Charlotte and she's becoming me. I Know this is starting to get ridiculus. Just then Charlotte's car pulled into the driveway as we stepped outside. "Yip-eee. Charlotte's Grandma home!" But I was startled of what happened to my voice. It sounded like Charlotte's voice. "Oh no! You have my voice and I have your voice now!" She screamed in my voice. Okay now, I know this is getting worse.

**Grudge's POV**

I looked through the backyard window to see Charlotte and Vendetta. But the windows were sound proof. So I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. Just like Rubella hanging out with Vendetta. But I'm glad she destroyed her after Clamburg was fixed. When I saw Charlotte's grandmother's car pull up to her driveway. I decided to go up and punch her for letting her granddaughter for steal my owner's body. But then Vendetta &amp; Charlotte came over. "Hi Hamster." Said Vendetta in Oh no! Charlotte's voice! "Grudge! Throw a brick at Grandma for not getting my own body back!" Shouted Charlotte in Vendetta's voice. Buttons and Buttons 2 who are hamsters just like me came out to see what happended and rest of Clamburg's people came to see what happended. Charlotte's grandmother came out and there were 5 strange looking people coming out who were flesh color.

**Anthony's POV**

We came out of the car. And we saw a giant looking hamster. "Run! A giant Hamster!" Andrew screamed. If was Matt was out of college I would invited him instead of Andrew! "Relax." the blue girl said "It's just my hamster Grudge." "Grandma! Who are those stupid people doing near Clamburg! Vendetta always made fiends to destroy me and now you got them for her destroy?" yelled the green girl who is quite ruder then Seth.

**Charlene's POV**

"Oh no!" I thought "Their becoming worser!" With their voices changing the more worried I got more worried. I told them "There's something wrong with them." "Nothing's wrong with them." said Christopher. "It's normal" said Ariel. "NO! IT ISN'T! VENEDETTA IS THE ONE WHO GETS MAD AND CHARLOTTE IS ONE WHO'S HAPPY LIKE ME". "Okay, Okay we'll try to get them back to normal." said Anthony. "Speaking of normal, Charlotte's voice seems more annoying then mine when it angry." said Vendetta in Charlotte's voice. "HEY!" screamed Charlotte. I like my granddaughter's voice. But it's kinda cute like Vendetta's.

_**Me: Oh my! They already got each other's voices.**_

_**Charlotte: I don't like the end it scares me when I say HEY! in Vendetta's voice.**_

_**Vendetta: I heard that!**_

_**Me: Stay toon on Friday to real Chapter 5 when I come home back from school. I have alot of homework to do now.**_

_**All: Carpe Diem!**_


	5. Uh Oh!

**Anthony: This isn't getting good.**

**Vendetta: Especially********f****or me!**

**Charlotte: NO! IM TURNING INTO VENDETTA!**

**Me: Like, I said in the last chapter, It's Friday and I HAVE NO HOMEWORK OVER THE WEEKEND!**

**All: Enjoy!**

**Vendetta's POV**

Grrrr... I hope we get switched back soon. Because Charlotte is acting like a total brat more then an idiot. Oh, I get it. I ACT LIKE THAT! Don't I? Anyways, Anthony was having trouble fixing the machine. "There's something wrong." He said. "What?" Christopher asked "Did it broke because I put a cookie I saw from Austin's bag for Christmas?" "YOU WHAT?" Anthony asked immeditly. "Now, how are we gonna fix it?" Ariel asked. "I know." Charlotte's grandmother said she grabbed Marvin's wrench from his pretend toolbox. "My toolbox" He said. Buttons squeaked in question. She spoked to me. "I know you make fiends" She said. "Horrible fiends" Seth mumbled. "Can you fix it?" Charlotte's grandmother asked me. "I'll try. But I can do it with the help of Charlotte and my hamster Grudge because I can't control myself."

**Grudge's POV**

I couldn't believe what Vendetta said. She finally said my name after all these years! So I grunted happily.

**Charlotte's POV**

Okay, on the outside I'm acting like a really mean person. But in the inside, I'm still Charlotte. Vendetta's body is just overshadowing my personality. "Alright! Come on guys! We're going to make the machine work as possible and then I'll go back to being Charlotte and Vendetta will destroy me." I laughed evilly. Everyone was starring at me in confusion. "I don't know what's wrong with me." I said sadly as a tear shed in my eye. "Don't worry Sweety" Grandma said politley "Everything's going to be okay'' As she patted my (I mean Vendetta's) backside. I hope we get turned back to normal.

**Anthony's POV**

Andrew &amp; Ariel started crying. "We'll fix this out." I replied. You could tell that they were sad seeing the look on Charlotte's face. "Anthony, I want to go to fishing now. I'm starting to cry." Christopher said sadly. I hope we get them back to normal.

**Me: Sorry if the story made you sad cause I didn't cry over it but you'll probably will.**

**Vendetta: I feel sorry for you. **

**Charlotte: (sniffs) Thank you Vendetta**

**Vendetta: Your welcome.**

**Me: So, yeah stay tune tommorow for the next chapter.**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	6. Charlotte's Evil Plan

**Me: Today is Saturday, AND WE'RE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Anthony: We better hurry up finishing it.**

**Vendetta: Or we'll become each other forever!**

**Me: Okay**

**All: Enjoy!**

**Charlotte's POV**

After I got cheered up, we fixed the machine with help of everyone (espically Anthony.) Good! "Uh?" Marion asked shaking "What is resoltion of them being each other?" "That 's simple. First they become each other in the morning and they feel like themselves and they still have their own voice but after a few hours, they get each other's voice and they become each other forever." Anthony replied. "WHAT?" I screamed in Vendetta's voice "I DON'T WANNA BE VENDETTA FOREVER!" "Charlotte." said Vendetta in my voice "That's a bit harsh and we're done with the invension already." She said smiling. Oh man, No wonder Vendetta hates me. I'm pretty annoying when I was back in my body. Because I used my body not my brain to do everything in my life. Just as we were about to turn the machine on. Seth said '' I hope this is not another fiend.'' Oh no! The word got into Vendetta's head and my brain!

**Vendetta's POV**

Everyone yelled "SETH!" except me and Charlotte. Charlotte started rubbing her I MEAN... my hands together "I'm going to make a fiend to DESTROY you all!" She said. Uh-oh! My personality overshadowed 99% of Charlotte's personality in body. Everyone was in shock of what Charlotte just said. Including me &amp; Grudge. "See ya later!" She laughed evilly in my voice and left. This is not good.

**Me: Sorry for short chapter, but I thought it was a good spot to end it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, This isn't good!**

**Charlotte: Oh great! Now I'm gonna make a fiend.**

**Christopher: AHH! Your gonna make a fiend. (laughs hardly.)**

**Charlotte: It's not funny!**

**Vendetta &amp; Anthony: Tell him Charlotte.**

**Me: Hope you'll like the next chapter.**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	7. Me or My Mind

**Me: Uh oh! There is only 1 hour til sun set.**

**Charlotte: Yeah and I'm turning into Vendetta!**

**Vendetta: And I'm turning into Charlotte!**

**Me: We know. Anyway...**

**All: Enjoy!**

**Charlotte's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I become evil and I'm going to Vendetta's house in her body to make a fiend! Maybe that's how Vendetta feels about me. Maybe I am a stupid blue girl! Maybe that's why those animals are called fiends they were made to attack me and everyone else of Clamburg. I starting fighting against my mind. I put some chemicals into the pot. "Hey." I said to my mind "Could we just bake cookies for all our friends instead?" "NO!" My mine said yelling at me. "You have to make a fiend to destroy everyone in the Tri-State-Area. I grabbed a spoon and started mixing the fiend mix. And the fiend started to came out of the pot. It wanted to attack me. I tryed to get some bug spray to destroy the fiend 50% powerfull but Vendetta's body was in control again. I was about to scream and cry because my life was almost over. When I heard my voice. ''Stop, you fiend!" It was Vendetta with my body and my voice. The fiend was scared of my scream Vendetta made, and It melted. "What were you doing making a fiend Charlotte?" She asked. "Vendetta! I was trying to stop it but your body was in control of my brain." I said. "Okay." Charlotte I mean Vendetta in my body said pointing to her chin. "We have almost 20 minutes before sunset." she said in my voice. Grudge and Grandma walked over. And my Grandma was relived that I was okay. And Grudge gave Vendetta a hug even though she hated them. I heard her whisper "I love you Grudge." I smiled and we walked for 1 minute down my house to get our brains back to normal.

**Me: Only Charlotte's POV. UGH... I need to add more POVs of the other characters.**

**Vendetta: Well at least we're becoming friends now.**

**Charlotte: Yeah!**

**(They clap hands.)**

**Me: Stay toon on Monday for the next chapter.**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	8. Switching Back! The End and Carpe Diem!

**Me: Well, we're back with the final chapter!**

**Charlotte: Yay! We're turning back to each other.**

**Me: Anyways.**

**All: Enjoy.**

**Vendetta's POV**

After we got to Charlotte's house. Charlotte's personality was overshadowing 99% of my personality. ''I think we're making a cute machine." Then I made puppy eyes. "Oh no!" Ariel cried "They're 99% each other."Yeah." said Andrew. "Let's put the helmets on them before they turn into each other!" said Seth.

**Charlotte's POV**

Vendetta put the helmet on my head in my body. But I refuse to put my helmet on. "Come on Charlotte!" screamed my grandmother sounding really scared. "Put the helmet on." "No!" I yelled "I will not put the helmet on Vendetta's head." Christopher screamed "This is like a movie!" Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm the one who didn't get to catch clams.'' "Forget about the clams!" said Vendetta in fright "I'll put it on." She grabbed the helmet from mine I mean her hands and put it on my I mean her head. I sat down quickly before it got any worse.

**Anthony's POV**

We were really desperate to turn these two back to normal. Vendetta in Charlotte's body sat on one of the chairs as well. "Now guys!" she said to me. I pulled the lever. And there was a big zap! Then we uncovered our eyes except for Marvin. "My eyes!" He screamed.

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up to see Vendetta in my face. I counted to see if my voice was back. "One... Two... Three... I'm back! I hugged myself and said something really embarrassing "I MISSED YOU MY BODY!" Everyone looked at me and laughed a little bit. It was really embarrassing...

**Vendetta's POV**

I cheered up Charlotte by smilling at her. "We're best friends now." I said. I thought Charlotte was the worst thing in life. But we just become friends. Just like Anthony &amp; Andrew. "Wow! Thanks Vendetta! It was a total nightmire. But I'm glad we're back to normal.

**Charlene's POV**

I was glad me and my granddaughter got along very well! I came out saying "Who wants cookies and lemonade?" I asked happily. "We do!" Everyone said. I'm glad everything's back to normal.

**Me: Wow! It's the end of the story already? I couldn't believe it! I was inspired by Marissa Flynn to make this!**

**Charlotte: Now we're best friends!**

**Vendetta: That's right!**

**(Clap hands.)**

**Me: Go check me and Culter35 out on Youtube as NEWESTTheZaimCompany &amp; Culter35. I hope he gives me a big shout out!**

**Charlotte: Leave a comment!**

**Vendetta: Favorite it!**

**Anthony: And follow him!**

**All: The End &amp; Carpe Diem**


End file.
